


Little bits of happiness

by Emma_S18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Christmas Morning, F/F, Happy, Love, Morning Cuddles, little bits of happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: Just some little things that bring happiness to Sara Lance’s life.





	Little bits of happiness

The day started great for Sara Lance. Not just because it was her birthday. Not even because it was Christmas morning. It was because today neither her, nor Ava had to work today. They both had taken the day off. They had decided to sleep in, something Sara was never able to do before she started dating Ava. 

This morning, Sara woke up without an alarm and, more importantly, in her girlfriends arms. A sigh of happiness left the shorter blonde’s mouth. 

Ava pulled her closer. « Morning, » she mumbled sleepily. 

Sara smiled and leaned closer to kiss her love. « Hm, great morning. » She gave Ava another kiss. « Merry Christmas! »

Her girlfriend smiled and opened her eyes. « Merry christmas! » she sat up and looked into her girlfriend’s eyes. « And happy birthday. » The two shared one more kiss. « What would the birthday girl like to do this morning? » 

Sara thought about it for a second. « Let’s just lay down and cuddle for a little longer. »

Ava nodded and did as her girlfriend asked. 

To Sara this was pure happiness. « I love you. » The Captain said. 

The Director smiled lovingly. « I love you too! » After a little while of silence, she added. « Let’s cuddle for another half an hour, then we should get up. I have some gifts for you. »

 « you didn’t have to get me anything, » Sara said. « Spending time with you is what makes me happy. » As if to prove a point, she snuggled closer to her girlfriend. 

The two of them silently enjoyed each other’s company, before Sara broke the silence by saying « this is great. We should do this more often. »

Ava chuckled. « I like this too, babe, but unfortunately, we have jobs that keep us both pretty busy. »

Sara nodded. « I just love being with you. You make me so happy. »

The director grinned. « Great, because I love being with you too. » She kissed the shorter blonde’s lips. « We should do this more often. »

 « I agree, » answered Sara. « We should spend more time enjoying the little moments of happiness in our lives. Little moments just like this. »


End file.
